Tema del foro:Versus entre Personajes/@comment-28370358-20161002171313/@comment-18559825-20161007230032
¿Puedo preguntar si te tomaste la molestia de leer mi comentario anterior completo? Es solo una duda. Shira918 escribió: no se indica que se necesite darle en el cuello para que la perturbacion nerviosa tenga efecto, tampoco puedo confirmar que no sea asi, quien niega que kimimaro pueda defenderse de ese jutsu, pero tsunade quien es bastante inteligente puede encontrar una abertura como lo hizo contra kabuto y tampoco es que vaya a ser herida por todos los ataques de kimimaro solo por que es rapido. 1-Databook II: "Body Pathway Derangement (乱身衝, Ranshinshou) Ninjutsu, A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m) User: Tsunade Disturbing body control by severing the pathways of brain←→body information flow!! of Kabuto discovery his loss of body control ↑One's own body moves in any way, except how one wants it to move...!? For the common shinobi, battle, not to mention even just walking, will become impossible An attack that severs the control threads with a flash of lightning of Tsunade hitting Kabuto with this technique ↑As soon as strike of the hand lands, electricity is poured into the enemy's nervous system, severing the signals!! By transforming the chakra within one's body and giving it the properties of electricity, one creates an electric field. By pouring this into the nervous system of one's opponent, one deranges their body control! An extremely high-level technique, used as a medical ninjutsu. The human body is controlled with electrical signals from the brain, but a person who had those electrical signals cut off with this technique will become unable to make their body move as they want. Because she's an expert in medical treatments, Tsunade was able to master this technique." Si sabes inglés, te darás cuenta de que el segundo Databook establece que el funcionamiento de esta técnica es dar un golpe directo en el sistema nervioso central para sabotear la coneccion entre el cerebro y el resto del cuerpo mediante a vertir electricidad en el sistema nervioso, o bueno, la conexión entre lo que se conoce como sistema nervioso y el cuerpo, conexión que se ubica en la médula espinal ( http://m.imgur.com/zB79DcW ) (la cual se ubica en el cuello ( http://m.imgur.com/7tquBCg )) debido a que de esta origina lo que se conocen como nervios espinales que permiten que el cerebro envíe información al cuerpo para que este pueda ser manipulado con total libertad, exceptuado claro el control de varios órganos internos que si bien reciben información no pueden ser manipulados por la persona quien los tiene ( http://m.imgur.com/xAepT9y ), por ello es que pese a los efectos de esta técnica, ninguno de los órganos internos de Kabuto sufrió daños en su funcionamiento (o bueno, al menos no lo vimos tener un paro cardiaco). 2-Si, a Kimimaro se le va a caer una sandalia y se va a agachar para ponérsela, ahí es donde Tsunade ejecutará su plan maestro. Ya hablando enserio ¿cómo se puede repetir un truco como ese? 3-Nunca dije que Kimimaro fuese a dar todos los golpes que lanzaría (aunque sí creo que varios :v), solo dije que Kimimaro también puede jugar a la ofensiva. por lo que me indicas kimimaro puede evadir cualquier ataque de tsunade, ella no es tan lenta como parece, manda quien es bastante agil fue sorprendido por tsunade mientras estaba en movimiento, aunque manda no se hubiera concentrado en ella logro moverse rapidamente con una espada gigante en mano, su taijutsu no es tan simple como para que kimiamaro logre salir ileso de todos sus ataques. 1-Porque Manda tiene miles de Feats de velocidad. 2-Con eso descartaste el 80% de tu argumento, eso sin contar el hecho de que es el mismo Manda que la Blitzeo a ella y a Katsuyu justo de frente sin que Tsunade se diese cuenta de que estaba pasando hasta que Manda ya había rodeado el cuerpo de Katsuyu al menos 2 veces ( http://m.imgur.com/a/PH2mb ). Y a decir verdad caer con una espada gigante sobre alguien no es un Feat de velocidad (aunque el hecho de cargarla es un Feat de fuerza física). madara se intercambio por el clon, no era para atacar y ademas fue destrozado como iba a atacar? ¿Entonces cuál es el Feat ahí? De paso, ni sabemos si Madara justamente se intercambio o se sustituyó justo cuando Tsunade se lanzó hacia el considerando que es una escena off-screen. Además, si Madara quería hacer algo ofensivo contra los Kages con su clon al menos podría haberse tomado la molestia de darle un EMS como se lo dio a uno de sus clones en la pelea contra los 5 Kages ( http://m.imgur.com/1WxL9C7 ) o tan siquiera permitirle usar la caja torácica del Susanoo. tambien me estas indicando que la regeneracion de kimimaro es tan acelerada como la del byakugou por que puede sacarse sus huesos y curarse, algo no logico cuando no fue capaz de curar las heridas que le causo gaara al instante, si fuera una regeneracion acelerada se habria curado despues de salir de la tecnica instantaneamente y sus heridas duraron hasta despues de ser enterrado. 1-Claro, porque todos los personajes del Narutoverse puede arrancarse cuando quieran su espina dorsal sin sufrir efectos secundarios o pueden perforarse a sí mismos los pulmones con sus técnicas. 2- Ya hablé de eso aquí: En cuanto a lo del tsunami de Arena de Gaara, entiéndase el hecho de que Kimamaro apenas salía de la primera técnica que efectuó Gaara contra el, después de darnos una breve explicación de cómo sobrevivió, Gaara inmediatamente realiza el Tsunami de arena, las únicas escenas escenas que se ven tras eso son estas http://m.imgur.com/Z6mx0IN , http://m.imgur.com/LzYwqd2 , en las cuales no se puede apreciar realmente nada, aunque en el coloreado de Shueisha se puede notar que la piel cubre su cuerpo, aunque es más cuestión de lo que se puede dibujar en un espacio tan pequeño ( http://m.imgur.com/kNZpad6 ). si le desgarran el musculo como se va a mover bien? si no puediera moverse bien por que cayo despues de ser desgarrada? ¿Y si no podía moverse porque Kabuto la volvió a atacar? ¿Y si fueron los primeros ataques lo que la inmovilizaron porque Kabuto únicamente hablo de su pseudo-golpe final cuando dice que supuestamente le sería imposible moverse? ( http://m.imgur.com/QabrYnZ ) de hecho si naruto utiliza ninjutsu y estos utilizan taijutsu tambien tienen clasificacion de ninjutsu. No, los clones son Ninjutsu y Bushinjutsu, tienen Combos muy específicos clasificados como Taijutsu, de resto, bajo la lógica que empleas, esto no puede ser Taijutsu debido a que su origen proviene de Ninjutsu. tanto mei como los demas kages fueron vencidos facilmente, tsunade era la que luchaba sin temor contra los susanos por el byakugou, los demas solo se defendian, no hacian nada contra los susanos. Eso sí que es un ninguneo, lol. Todos los Kages luchaban individualmente contra los Susanoo, que terminasen perdiendo es otra cosa. De estar a la defensiva y si no hacían nada contra los Susanoos, pregunto lo siguiente: ¿Porque el brazo del Susanoo que atacó a Mei se encontraba derretido? ¿Es que acaso el Susanoo encontró un mar de lava ácida y metió la mano para ver si quemaba? Y no, Mei no podía emplear el Yoton de forma defensiva, al menos no contra los Susanoo considerando que ella sabe que su lava no puede consumir completamente al Susanoo ( http://m.imgur.com/qQHNiCV ) y tiene técnicas más apropiadas para defenderse de tener que quedarse a la defensiva. ¿Ōnoki también fue derrotado fácilmente por los Susanoo? Por cierto, el único Kage que no fue derrotado fue Ōnoki, todos los demás se habían dado por vencidos y no se hubiesen levantado de no ser por su discurso ( http://m.imgur.com/XHmsueL ).